


А потом пошел снег...

by coello



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coello/pseuds/coello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кенма решает развиртуализироваться с интернет-приятелем</p>
            </blockquote>





	А потом пошел снег...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Haikyuu!! Secret Santa

Кенма пробормотал извинения, столкнувшись с пожилой женщиной, и чуть не выронил телефон в лужу.  
— Ты же его совсем не знаешь, — донеслось из динамика, — мог бы найти и лучшее применение выходным.  
— Во-первых, это не проблема, я знаю о нем ровно столько, сколько мне нужно, во-вторых, если бы я остался дома, родители потащили бы меня к прабабушке. Она давно в маразме и все время принимает меня за одну из кузин.   
Из трубки послышался короткий смешок.  
— За которую из? Если за Айко-чан, то это комплимент.   
— Нет, за ту, у которой кроличьи зубы. Я же говорю, старушка в маразме.  
Кенма увернулся от несущегося на него толстого мужчины с двумя огромными сумками.  
— Все как с ума посходили, — пожаловался он.  
— А что ты хотел за три дня до нового года?  
Кенма прямо увидел, как Куроо на том конце провода пожимает плечами.  
— Для начала сухой погоды,— сказал Кенма. – Или снега. Если бы он прикрыл эту отвратительную грязь, было бы замечательно.  
— Я подарю тебе упаковку искусственного, высыплешь на дорожку у дома, — засмеялся Куроо и отключился.  
На самом деле Кенма просто не любил новый год. Не любил толпы людей, снующих по городу в поисках подарков, не любил предпраздничную суету, в которую его постоянно пытались втянуть родственники. В эти дни хотелось насладиться тишиной и покоем, потому что в последнее время именно его Кенме и не хватало.  
С Доигровщиком они познакомились в чате одной браузерной игры, которая некогда пользовалась бешеной популярностью, но теперь туда заходило от силы несколько десятков человек. Кенма любил иногда поиграть в старые РПГ и с удовольствием перемещался по примитивным локациям, а юзер с ником Доигровщик был одним из немногих, с кем Кенма общался в привате. Кенма уже и не помнил, что точно его зацепило конкретно в этом игроке, то ли ник, намекающий на то, что тот увлекается волейболом, то ли невероятная подкованность Доигровщика во всех существующих онлайн-играх. С ним было интересно, и он не напрягал, а это Кенма больше всего ценил в людях, которые появлялись в его жизни. Пожалуй, он мог бы сказать, что завел себе нового друга, но это было смешно — они и имен-то настоящих друг друга не знали. Доигровщик так и обращался к нему — Неистовая Фурия, по женскому персонажу Кенмы в игре. Кенма его не поправлял и не представлялся, справедливо полагая, что для сетевого общения подобные реверансы лишние, да и, в общем-то, ему было безразлично, как его называют.  
А вчера Доигровщик написал ему, что будет в Токио пару дней, и предложил встретиться. Кенма неожиданно для самого себя согласился.  
Он стоял у входа в кафе около торгового центра, где в основном сидели сплошные парочки, словно сегодня был день влюбленных, и думал, что Доигровщик выбрал странное место для их встречи. Неподалеку мигала вывеска новенького лав-отеля. Кенма заметил, как из кафе вышли двое, и, смеясь и держась за руки, направились в отель. Кенма смутился непонятно отчего и отвернулся, разглядывая кадомацу у входа. Телефон пискнул, оповещая о пришедшей смс.  
«Извини, немного опаздываю» высветилось на дисплее.   
Кенма решил немного прогуляться по аллее, чтобы не мерзнуть, стоя на одном месте.  
«Уже здесь»  
В следующее мгновение его чуть не сшибли с ног. Телефон грохнулся на брусчатку и разлетелся.   
— Смотри, куда прешь, придурок, — рявкнул парень приблизительно его возраста.  
«Сам смотри, идиот», — мысленно огрызнулся Кенма, но вслух ничего не сказал, присел на корточки, подбирая телефон и озираясь в поисках отлетевших батареи и панели.  
— Если она разбилась, я тебя урою, — пригрозил парень.  
Кенма собрал телефон и поднялся. Парень держал в руках маленькую коробку и тряс ее у уха, внимательно глядя на Кенму какими-то тусклыми невыспавшимися глазами.  
Отчетливый звон стекла заставил Кенму почувствовать себя виноватым.  
— Это была статуэтка в подарок для одной девчонки, очень классной девчонки, — сообщил парень. — И теперь эта отличная девчонка осталась без подарка на новый год. И виноват в этом ты.   
Он обвиняюще ткнул в Кенму сломанной и весьма помятой розочкой.  
— Я могу возместить, — со вздохом сказал Кенма и достал кошелек.  
Озвученная сумма сразу же уменьшила чувство вины как минимум наполовину.  
— Сколько? — повысив голос, переспросил Кенма. — Она у тебя из золота что ли была? И вообще это ты на меня налетел.  
— Ну ты и урод, — парень сжал кулаки, его глаза сузились. — А за моральный ущерб заплатить?  
Кенма протянул две купюры.  
— Это мое последнее предложение, — ровно сказал он, — либо это, либо ничего.  
Парень ворча забрал деньги и остался стоять рядом с Кенмой.  
— Если у нас все решено, не мог бы ты отойти подальше, у меня здесь встреча, — сказал Кенма.  
— У меня тоже. Так что советую свалить тебе.  
— Мог бы пока сходить за цветами для своей подруги.  
Кенма покосился на истерзанный цветок, который парень бережно прижимал к груди.  
— А ты мог бы заткнуться? – рявкнул парень. И Кенма отвернулся, перед таким откровенным хамством и агрессией он терялся.  
«Где ты?»  
«У входа»  
«Я тоже, но тебя не вижу»  
«Я в темно-синей крутке с розой в руке»  
Кенма огляделся по сторонам.   
Неприятный новый знакомый строчил сообщения в телефоне и на Кенму внимания не обращал. Неприятный новый знакомый, который был в темно-синей крутке и с розой в руке.  
«О, черт», — мысленно вздохнул Кенма и громко спросил:  
— Доигровщик?  
— Что? Откуда ты?..   
— Я Неистовая Фурия, — сказал Кенма, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо. – Надеюсь, роза предназначалась не мне.  
— Нет, — как-то растерянно и слегка запинаясь, сказал Доигровщик. – Я хотел потом навестить сестру.  
Повисла неловкая пауза.   
— Значит, ты и есть Неистовая Фурия?  
Доигровщик смотрел на него как-то странно, словно не веря своим глазам.  
— Меня зовут Козуме. Козуме Кенма. Можешь звать меня Кенмой.  
— Я Кетани.  
Они замолчали.  
— Погода противная, — через минуту выдавил из себя Кенма.  
— Ужасная просто, — согласился Кетани, глядя себе под ноги и пиная бордюр. – Сейчас бы снега. Сил нет смотреть на эту слякоть.  
— Слушай, я видел в торговом центре симуляторы, — сказал Кенма. – Может…  
— Конечно, пошли, — с готовностью сказал Кетани.   
***  
Когда они вышли из торгового центра, уже стемнело. И все было не так уж и плохо. Кенма решил, что прекрасно провел время. Первое впечатление от знакомства сгладилось, и Кетани уже не казался раздражающим, как в начале. Кенма даже подумал, что при нем Кетани заметно старается держать себя в руках, чтобы сгладить свое недавнее поведение.  
Они медленно брели к метро по безлюдной улице, Кетани молчал, а Кенма рассказывал о своих планах на каникулы.   
Кетани внезапно остановился.  
— Ты чего, — удивился Кенма.  
— Я тебе должен одну вещь сказать.  
Кетани глубоко выдохнул, как бы собираясь с силами.  
— Я все это время думал, что ты девушка. Сам не знаю, почему я был в этом так уверен, но ты никогда не пытался меня переубедить в обратном. И сейчас многие девчонки в интернете ведут себя как парни и говорят о себе в мужском роде. И все то время, что мы с тобой общались в чате, как девушка ты мне очень э-э… нравилась.. лся.   
— Ты меня на свидание что ли пригласил, получается? – догадался Кенма.   
— Да. И теперь мне нужно кое-что проверить. Извини.  
Кетани наклонился и поцеловал его. Вот просто так взял и поцеловал. Прижался на короткое время ко рту Кенмы, влажно обхватил его губы и отпрянул.  
— И что это было? – ошарашенно спросил Кенма.  
— Тебе противно? – спросил Кетани.  
— Пожалуй, нет, — Кенма прислушался к себе. — Просто я не понимаю.  
— Когда я узнал, что ты не девчонка, почему-то у меня мало что изменилось по отношению к тебе, — признался Кетани.  
Кенма подумал, что, наверное, покраснел и замер, не в силах поднять глаза на Кетани.  
А потом пошел снег. За считанные секунды пушистые хлопья устлали мокрую землю и заискрились при свете дорожных фонарей.  
Кенма подставил ладонь, глядя, как на перчатке оседают крупные снежинки, и сказал:  
— Если на завтра у тебя нет планов, могли бы сходить на тренировку моей команды.   
— И, пожалуйста, не надо меня при них целовать. И за ручки держаться я тоже не собираюсь, — добавил Кенма. – По крайней мере, на людях.  
Кетани открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в итоге только молча кивнул.


End file.
